


120 Stories About Love

by LoveIsMyOTP



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsMyOTP/pseuds/LoveIsMyOTP
Summary: 120 Wörter, 120 Songs, 120 Geschichten über LiebeMeine Interpretation des 120er-Projektes als Songfics über unsere Jungs und die schönste Emotion der Welt.Pairings: LarryDisclaimer: Die Jungs und die Songs gehören natürlich nicht mir.





	1. 120er - Die Liste

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody :) 
> 
> Seit Ich das erste Mal von diesem Projekt hörte habe ich mir vorgenommen daran teilzunehmen. Nie habe ich es geschafft. Nun starte ich einen Neuen Versuch. 
> 
> Die bereits geschriebenen Kapitel werde ich um den benutzten Song zur Übersicht ergänzen. 
> 
> Ich wünsche viel Spaß und hoffe es gefällt euch.

1\. In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten  
2\. Love – Liebe   
3\. Sunset – Sonnenuntergang   
4\. Deep – Tief   
5\. Seeking Solace – Trost suchen  
6\. Break Away – Sich lösen  
7\. Eden – (Garten) Eden  
8\. Innocence – Unschuld   
9\. Drive – Antrieb   
10\. Breathe Again – Wieder atmen  
11\. Memory – Erinnerung   
12\. Insanity – Wahnsinn   
13\. Abuse – Missbrauch   
14\. Smile – Lächeln   
15\. Emotionless – Emotionslos   
16\. Caged – eingesperrt   
17\. Blood – Blut   
18\. Candy – Süßigkeiten   
19\. Snow – Schnee   
20\. Fortitude – Glück   
21\. Anomaly – Unnormal   
22\. Forest – Wald   
23\. Cat: - Katze   
24\. Me Time – Zeit für mich  
25\. Trouble Lurking – lauernder Ärger  
26\. Never Cry – Niemals weinen - Hey Angel  
27\. Poison – Gift   
28\. Anguish – Qual/Kummer/Leid/Schmerz  
29\. Curious – Seltsam   
30\. Rain – Regen   
31\. Defile – Entweihung  
32\. Never Look Back – Sieh niemals zurück  
33\. Provoke – Provokation   
34\. Mechanical – Mechanisch   
35\. Hold My Hand – Halte meine Hand  
36\. Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz  
37\. Eyes – Augen   
38\. Abandoned – Verlassen   
39\. Dreams – Träume   
40\. Black and Blue – Schwarz und Blau   
41\. Teamwork – Teamarbeit   
42\. Standing Still – Noch vorhanden /Noch stehend  
43\. Dying – Sterbend   
44\. Two Roads – Zwei Wege   
45\. Illusion - Illusionen   
46\. Family – Familie   
47\. Homunculi – Homunculi (künstlicher Mensch)  
48\. Orphan – Weise  
49\. Stripes – Streifen   
50\. Breaking the Rules – Die Regeln brechen  
51\. Games – Spiele   
52\. Claustrophobia – Klaustrophobie (Platzangst)  
53\. Keeping a Secret – Ein Geheimnis behalten  
54\. City – Stadt  
55\. Waiting – Warten   
56\. Hell-Bent – Wild entschlossen  
57\. Sacrifice – Opfer   
58\. Bittersweet – Bittersüß   
59\. Suffocate – Ersticken   
60\. Rejection – Ablehnung   
61\. Fairy Tale – Märchen   
62\. Djinn – Djinn   
63\. Come-hither – Einladend   
64\. Amputation – Abtrennung   
65\. Contort – Krümmen   
66\. Suicide – Selbstmord   
67\. Security Blanket – Schmusedecke   
68\. Bully – Raufbold   
69\. Annoyance – Belästigung /Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane  
70\. Wanton – Lüstern/ lasziv   
71\. Obsession – Besessenheit   
72\. Pawn – Pfand / Bauer im Schach  
73\. I Can't – Ich kann nicht  
74\. Demented – Wahnsinnig   
75\. Mirror – Spiegel   
76\. Broken Pieces – Zerbrochene Stücke  
77\. Test - Test  
78\. The Fool – der Dummkopf  
79\. Disease – Krankheit   
80\. Words – Worte /Wörter  
81\. Edge – Kannte/ Klippe  
82\. Forever – Für immer  
83\. Heal – Heilung   
84\. Out Cold – Bewusstlos   
85\. Spiral – Spirale   
86\. Seeing Red – Rot sehen  
87\. Appetite – Appetit   
88\. Pain – Schmerz   
89\. Through the Fire – durch (das) Feuer   
90\. Sephia – Tintenfischschwarz   
91\. Drowning – Ertrinken  
92\. Die for you – Für dich sterben  
93\. Give Up – Gib auf  
94\. Last Hope – letzte Hoffnung  
95\. Streets – Straßen  
96\. In the Storm – Im Sturm  
97\. Regret – Reue   
98\. Puzzle – Puzzle   
99\. Solitude – Einsamkeit   
100\. Relaxation – Entspannung   
101\. Emo – Emo   
102\. Act your age – Sei kein Kindskopf  
103\. Covet – Begehren   
104\. Detached – Getrennt /Unvoreingenommen/ Unbeteiligt  
105\. Belittle – Schmähen   
106\. Confusion – Verwirrung   
107\. Dog – Hund   
108\. Moonlight – Mondlicht   
109\. Secret Place – Geheimer Ort /Versteck  
110\. Annex – Anhang/ Anbau  
111\. Coward – Feigling   
112\. Emulate – Nachahmen   
113\. Kami – Gott   
114\. Place of God – Ort Gottes  
115\. Delicate – Zart/Labil/Feinfühlig  
116\. All my fault – alles meine Schuld  
117\. Chains – Ketten   
118\. Ferocious – Grausam   
119\. Autumn – Herbst   
120\. Loser – Verlierer


	2. 26.  Never Cry -  Hey Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist nun die erste Songfic. Enjoy :)

Freitage waren Harrys Lieblingstage, zumindest seit heute. Heute würde sein ganz eigener Backkurs starten. Er, Harry Styles, 27 Jahre, würde Lehrer für eine Gruppe interessierter Jugendlicher werden, um ihnen die Freude und die Kunst des Backens näher zu bringen. Naja, zumindest in seiner Vorstellung. Wie weit diese der Wahrheit entspräche, würde er dann wohl in ein paar Stunden feststellen.

"Guten Tag alle miteinander. Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle gute Laune mitgebracht?" Die Antwort auf diese Frage war definitiv Nein. Beim Aufschauen war leicht festzustellen, dass zumindest die Hälfte der Teenager vor ihm so aussahen, als wären sie von ihren Eltern gezwungen worden hier zu sein. 'Nicht entmutigen lassen, Harry. Eine größere Herausforderung bedeutet nur einen bedeutenderen Sieg.'  
Zu seiner Erleichterung sah er aber auch durchaus interessierte Gesichter. "Okay, Zum Einstieg backen wir etwas Einfaches: Einen Obstkuchen, passend zum Sommer." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und schrieb 'Kirsch-Schoko-Kuchen' an die Tafel.

"Also, wir fangen an, indem wir die geforderte Menge Butter und Zucker schaumig schlagen. Das ist ein sehr häufiger und einfacher Arbeitsschritt."  
Bis heute war Harry davon ausgegangen, dass dieser Kuchen ein Kinderspiel ist, auch für Anfänger. Einfach nacheinander alle geforderten Zutaten abwiegen und vermischen, in die Form füllen, Kirschen oben drauf, fertig. Er selbst hatte den Kuchen schon hunderte Male gebacken, kannte das Rezept und die Mengen im Schlaf. Doch während dieses Prozesses, für den er selbst gerade mal 20 Minuten brauchte, schienen seine Schüler immer wieder neue mögliche Probleme zu finden: Mal wog die Waage nicht richtig, dann spritzte der Mixer zu sehr oder die Schokolade ließ sich nicht verarbeiten. Aber das größte Problem waren wohl die Eier, welche nur aufgeschlagen werden mussten. Ans Eier Trennen wollte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mal denken. Doch als nach einer halben Stunde alle halbwegs mit ihren Teigen klar kamen, widmete er sich endlich seinem eigenen.  
Ohne es bewusst zu merken fing er an zu singen, ganz als wäre er zuhause in seinem kleinen Backreich.

_Hey angel , do you know the reasons why_   
_We look up to the sky?_   
_Hey angel, do you look at us and laugh_   
_When we hold on to the past? Hey Angel_

Die Jugendlichen verstummten und konzentrierten sich mehr auf ihn als auf die Teigschüsseln vor ihnen. Wer erwartet auch während eines Backkurses eine Gesangseinlage des Kursleiters zu bekommen? Zumal dieser auch noch tatsächlich singen konnte.

_Oh I wish I could be more like you_   
_Do you wish you could be more like me?_   
_Oh I wish I could be more like you_   
_Do you wish you could be more like me?_

Ein Räuspern riss Harry dann aus seiner Trance. "Entschuldigung, Mr. Styles? In welcher Form sollte die Schokolade nochmal in den Teig?"  
Es dauerte ein wenig ehe Harry wieder realisierte, dass er nicht in seiner eigen Küche befand. "Ähm... gerieben ist es am sinnvollsten. Deswegen habt ihr auch alle...". Eines der Teenager hob fragend seine Reibe hoch. „Genau, das da, auf dem Tisch.“ Als die Kinder ihn auch nach beantworten der Frage weiter anstarrten, wurde ihm langsam unwohl. "Noch eine Frage? Kann ich noch jemandem helfen?" Die einzige Reaktion darauf war nur weiteres Starren, also wandte er sich wieder seinem eigenen Kuchen zu, diesmal bewusst singend.

_Hey angel, tell me do you ever try_   
_To come to the other side?_   
_Hey angel_   
_Tell me, do you ever cry when we waste away our lives?_

"Hat Ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt, dass Sie wahnsinnig gut singen können?" Eins der Mädchen aus der ersten Reihe sah ihn fragend an. Die Frage kam zwar unerwartet, aber Harry war noch nie ein Mensch, der eine Gelegenheit ausließ, über seinen Freund zu reden. So auch heute nicht.  
"Ab und zu von meinem Freund, aber der ist ja verpflichtet das zu sagen. Also danke für das Kompliment." Er warf ihr ein gewinnendes Grinsen zu und die Aussage schien ihr Interesse zu wecken. "Ihr Freund wie in....?"  
Ah, da war der Punkt. "Mein Freund wie in mein Partner, ja". Daraufhin wandte sich das Mädchen aufgeregt ihrer Freundin zu. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und sang für sich weiter. Wenn es den Teenagern gefiel, warum dann aufhören?

_Oh I wish I could be more like you_   
_Do you wish you could be more like me?_   
_Oh I wish I could be more like you_   
_Oh I wish I could be more, I could be more, I could be more_

"So wenn dann alle ihre Kirschen auf den Kuchen verteilt haben, können die Kuchen Richtung Öfen. Bitte vorsichtig beim Reinschieben. Ich möchte euren Eltern keine Verbrennungen erklären müssen." Mit Argusaugen beobachtete er wie seine zwölf Schüler ihre Werke in die verschiedenen, bereits vorgeheizten Backöfen schoben, bevor er sich seinem eigenen Ofen widmete.  
"Okay, die Kuchen brauchen jetzt ungefähr eine Stunde, aber oftmals sind sie schon früher fertig, deswegen stellen wir unsere Uhren auf 45 Minuten und testen danach ab und zu mit dem Stäbchentest. In der Zwischenzeit solltet ihr eure Arbeitsplätze aufräumen, damit ihr das später nichtmehr machen müsst."

Während der Lärmpegel im Raum drastisch anstieg, widmete Harry sich lieber seinem Handy und seinen ungelesenen Nachrichten. 'Dein Plan sagt, ihr backt heute Schoko-Kirsche. Ist Besuch zum anschließenden Verzehr erlaubt? :)'  
Typisch Lou. 'Selbst wenn nicht, für dich gäb's immer 'ne Ausnahme, Boo. Bring doch Niall mit. ' Die Antwort kam prompt und bestand lediglich aus einem Kusssmiley. Kopfschüttelnd steckte er das Handy wieder weg, um bei seinen Schülern nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Als die Kuchen nach und nach aus dem Ofen genommen wurden und jeder mit seinem Ergebnis durchaus zufrieden war, fing Harry an die Kuchen Butler zu verteilen. "Jeder bekommt einen, gehört zum Kurs. Damit könnt ihr eure Kuchen mit nach Hause nehmen und mit euren Familien essen. Vergesst die Butler also nicht wenn ihr herkommt."  
Zum Schluss setzte er seinen eigenen Kuchen auf die Platte an seinem Tisch. "Gut wir lassen die Kuchen jetzt ein paar Minuten abkühlen und dann könnt ihr sie mit den Sachen aus dem Schrank da dekorieren."  
„Dann kommen wir ja genau richtig.“ Alle Augen wandten sich Richtung Tuer, wo ein grinsender Louis und winkender Niall standen. „Ah ja, das sind Louis und Niall. Die beiden helfen mir beim Essen.“ Harry erwiderte das Grinsen als Louis auf ihn zukam und ihn kurz küsste.  
"Hast du Lust mir beim Wegräumen der Zutaten zu helfen während die Kuchen abkühlen?"  
Louis' Grinsen wurde breiter. "Aber immer doch."  
„Du Idiot. Ich meinte tatsächlich die Sachen wegräumen."

Tatsächlich war das Harrys Plan. Und Louis half ihm trotzdem. Auch wenn das Vorhaben doch etwas aus dem Ruder lief. Als die beiden also nach deutlich mehr als nur ein paar Minuten aus dem Lager kamen, waren Harrys Schüler alle schon weg und... und Harrys Kuchen auch.  
"NIALL! Wo ist der Kuchen?"  
Oh oh. Ein wütender Louis war gar nicht gut.  
"Ähm... Hat gut geschmeckt?"  
Louis gab ein Geräusch von sich, das wie eine Mischung aus Schreien und Schnauben klang. "Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein? Der ganze Kuchen? Denkst du eigentlich mit deinem Magen? Das ist doch..."  
Er stampfte an Niall vorbei Richtung Ausgang. "Kommst du? Ich hab kein Auto hier."  
Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern in Nialls Richtung und hauchte ein 'Sorry.' "Ich melde mich nachher, ja?" Niall schnaubte. „Das will Ich aber auch hoffen.“

_Yeah I see you at the bar, at the edge of my bed_   
_Backseat of my car, in the back of my head_   
_I come alive when I hear your voice_   
_It's a beautiful sound, it's a beautiful noise_

Auf dem Rückweg war Louis ungewohnt still. Selbst als sein Lieblingssong im Radio lief sang er nicht mit. Und das sagte schon eine ganze Menge.  
"Ach komm schon, Boo. Es war doch nur Kuchen und du kennst doch Niall."  
Keine Reaktion.  
"Louis?"  
Schweigen. Harry seufzte und legte seine Hand auf Louis Bein. Sein Blick war stur aus dem Fenster gerichtet und zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass er Harry überhaupt gehört hatte. Dieses Bild blieb fast die ganze Fahrt bestehen.

"Es ist nur, es ist ja irgendwie unser Kuchen. Was Besonderes eben. Ich hab nur... Du weißt wie ich mich auf den Kuchen immer freue, und als er dann heute morgen auf dem Plan stand, da hab ich mich halt... es ist halt doof. Niall ist doof."  
Auf diese Aussage hin musste Harry kurz grinsen, aber natürlich wusste er wie Louis zu dem Kuchen stand. Gerade deswegen kannte Harry das Rezept ja auswendig. Die Sache war, dass vor acht Jahren genau alles mit diesem Kuchen angefangen hatte. Damals war Harry noch Aushilfe in einer kleinen Bäckerei tätig und unter anderem für das Annehmen und Verpacken von Bestellungen zuständig gewesen. Als eines Tages der 21-jährige, schlecht gelaunte und vollkommen gestresste Louis in der Tür gestanden hatte mit dem Auftrag seiner Mutter, einen Obstkuchen fuer den Geburtstag seiner kleinen Schwester zu bestellen, welche aber lieber einen Schokokuchen wollte, war Harry sofort hin und weg gewesen. Louis hatte die Bäckerei deutlich besser gelaunt drei Stunden später nach einem aufgebrachten Anruf seiner Mutter und einem Bestellschein für eben diesen Schoko-Kirsch-Kuchen verlassen.

Tagelang hatte Harry überlegt ob er es wirklich wagen sollte oder nicht. Nach einem ausgiebigen Gespräch mit seiner Schwester Gemma übergab er dann zwei Wochen später eine Kuchenschachtel mit seinem Namen und seiner Nummer im Deckel an Louis.  
Es hatte genau 2 Stunden und 37 Minuten gedauert bis sein Handy klingelte und ein nervöser Louis ihm erzählte, wie seine Mutter und älteste Schwester ihn gerade auslachten weil er sich seit seiner letzten Trennung beschwerte, dass er niemals jemanden Ordentliches kennen lernen würde und dann vom Kuchen kaufen mit einer Telefonnummer zurückgekommen war. Selbstverständlich bejahte er die nachfolgende Frage nach einem Date und nun saßen sie hier, noch immer glücklich, mittlerweile karrieremäßig erfolgreich und gemeinsam in einer Wohnung in der Stadt ihrer Träume lebend.  
Naja, glücklich abzüglich Louis' Phase des Kummers über den Kuchen.  
"Ich habe die Sachen sicher noch zuhause. Ich back dir einen neuen. Mit ganz persönlicher Deko. Einen Louis-Spezial ganz nach deinen Wünschen."  
Das zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und ganz leise begann Louis schließlich doch mitzusingen.

_I see you at the bar, at the edge of my bed_   
_Backseat of my car, in the back of my head_   
_I come alive when I hear your voice_   
_It's a beautiful sound, it's a beautiful noise_

Zuhause angekommen sperrte Harry sich in die Küche ein mit seinem Standardspruch: "Ein Künstler bei der Arbeit..."  
"… darf nicht gestört werden. Ja ja, Ich weiß."  
Ein paar Minuten später hörte Harry den Fernseher laufen und machte sich zum zweiten Mal heute ans Backen. Dank der Tatsache, dass er sich diesmal nur um seinen eigenen Kuchen zu kümmern brauchte, ging der Prozess viel schneller voran und während der Kuchen im Ofen stand, widmete Harry sich der Planung für die Dekoration. Er hatte Louis ein Spezial versprochen und das sollte er auch bekommen. Er schrieb den Text vor und malte sich auf wie er am besten auf den Kuchen passte. Dann legte er sich eine Zuckerrose und Marzipanblätter zur Seite und markierte sich die Stelle zum Platzieren auf dem Kuchen. Die verräterische Box ließ Harry in seiner Tasche verschwinden.

Am Ende brauchte er viel länger als geplant bis der komplett dekorierte Kuchen vor ihm stand und nur auf seinen großen Einsatz wartete. Er hatte zwischenzeitlich die Tür gehört, also hatte Louis wohl Essen bestellt. Definitiv ein Zeichen dafür wie lange er tatsächlich gebraucht hatte, denn normalerweise würde Louis immer sein selbst gekochtes Essen bevorzugen.  
Harry stellte den Kuchen auf den Esstisch und schaute auf sein Handy. Niall bombardierte ihn seit heute Nachmittag mit Nachrichten, von denen er noch keine einzige beantwortet hatte. ‚Sind noch nicht soweit. Ich schreib es dir später.‘ Es würde Niall zwar nicht zufrieden stellen aber mehr Info konnte er Ihm noch nicht geben.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Louis auf der Couch, ließ ein Fußballspiel im Fernsehen laufen und hatte zwei Pizzakartons auf dem Tisch vor sich liegen. "Ich hoffe, du hast noch Platz für den Kuchen gelassen?", fragte Harry schmunzelnd. Dabei legte er seine Arme von hinten über Louis' Schultern.  
"Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst. Du hast Glück, dass ich dich so liebe, sonst hätte ich deine auch noch gegessen." Auch wenn Louis versuchte genervt zu klingen, war ihm das Grinsen doch deutlich anzusehen. Harry küsste ihn auf die Wange bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und Louis Richtung Esszimmer scheuchte. Das war der Moment, in dem Harry realisierte was er da gerade tat oder vielmehr was er gerade im Begriff war zu tun und er war kurz davor, Louis zurückzurufen und den Plan zu verwerfen.

_Hey angel_   
_Hey angel_   
_Do you look up to the sky?_   
_Do you look up to the sky?_

Die Wahrheit war, Harry hatte keine Ahnung warum sie es erst nach acht Jahren geschafft hatten an diesem Punkt zu stehen. Es war nicht so als wäre das noch nie Thema zwischen ihnen gewesen. Im Gegenteil, eigentlich war es in diesen acht Jahren konstant Thema. Immer wieder Vorlagen, die sie hatten verstreichen lassen oder Bälle, die sie sich gegenseitig zuwarfen um den anderen herauszufordern, endlich diesen Schritt zu tun. Doch jetzt, wo es kein Zurück mehr gab, wurde er nervös. Nicht, dass er wirklich Angst vor einer Zurückweisung hatte, aber... irgendwas geht ja immer schief, richtig?

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Totenstille im Haus. Louis müsste den Kuchen schon lange gefunden haben und Harry stand noch immer im Wohnzimmer und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Warum sagte Louis nichts? Kein Schreien, kein Lachen, einfach...nichts?  
Auf dem Weg zurück blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen, nun doch von Angst ergriffen. 'Er will nicht', war sein einziger Gedanke. 'Ich hab es kaputt gemacht.' Harry wusste nicht genau womit er jetzt rechnen sollte, aber das Bild was ihn im Esszimmer erwartete, wäre ihm bestimmt nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Louis kniete vor dem Esszimmertisch, Hände vor dem Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Als Harry hinter ihm stehen blieb und ebenfalls auf die Knie ging, sah er aus den Augenwinkel den Ring in der Blume glitzern.  
"Eigentlich dachte ich, dass ich heute Abend der einzige auf den Knien wäre."  
Louis gab ein Geräusch von sich, das nach einer Mischung aus Lachen und Weinen klang. "Da steckt ein verdammter Ring in meinem Kuchen."  
Dieser Satz war so typisch Louis, dass Harry sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. "Ich weiß. Was glaubst du wohl, wie er dahin kommt? Obwohl ich irgendwie gehofft hatte, den heute Abend noch an deiner Hand zu sehen. Alles okay?"  
Louis schnaubte. "Ob alles okay ist? DA STECKT EIN VERDAMMTER RING IN MEINEM KUCHEN! NACH ACHT VERDAMMTEN JAHREN!" Louis drehte sich um, legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter und fügte dann deutlich leiser hinzu. "Natürlich ist alles okay, du Idiot. Ich verstehe nur nicht wie... Ich mein, das kann doch nicht dein Plan gewesen sein?"

_Oh I wish I could be more like you_   
_Do you wish you could be more like me?_   
_Oh I wish I could be more like you_   
_Do you wish you could be more like me?_

Harry schlang seine Arme um den kleineren Körper vor ihm. "Doch. Absolut alles. Und du hast wie nach Drehbuch mitgespielt, mein kleiner Schmoll-Boo."  
Entgeistert riss Louis den Kopf hoch. "Ich schmolle nicht! Niemals." Dabei klang er eher wie ein Dreijähriger als der Erwachsene, der er tatsächlich war. "Aber.... Dass ich anrufe? Dass Niall den GANZEN Kuchen isst? Dass ich so reagiere und du um mich zu trösten einen neuen backst?"Harry nickte betreten. "Niall war im Nachhinein nicht mehr so begeistert von seiner Teilnahme. Es war wohl auch zu viel für ihn."  
Louis gluckste. "Aber warum? Ich mein, du hättest doch einfach fragen können oder den Kuchen einfach so backen? Warum das alles?"  
"Stimmt, wir hätten beide seit acht Jahren einfach fragen können, aber keiner hat das getan und einfach nur einen Kuchen backen wäre doch langweilig gewesen. Ich dachte, du weißt einen guten Masterplan zu schätzen. Aber ich glaube, du bist mir auch noch eine Antwort schuldig."

Louis nickte und stand gemeinsam mit Harry langsam vom Boden auf. Der Kuchen war noch immer unberührt und der Schriftzug ' Do You Ever Cry When We Waste Away Our Lives ' noch gut lesbar. Louis nahm den Ring aus der Rose. Er war silbern und breiter als normale Verlobungsringe. In der Fassung saß ein Stein aus Rosengold.  
"Warum diese Zeile? Auf dem Kuchen?"  
"Weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass wir aus mir unverständlichen Gründen schon so viel Zeit als Ehepaar verschwendet haben. Ich mein, wie viele unserer Freunde haben wir heiraten, teilweise sogar scheiden sehen, obwohl wir viel länger zusammen sind? Als ich drüber nachdachte, hat mir das die Tränen in die Augen getrieben und ich habe mich gefragt, ob es dir wohl auch so geht. Außerdem stammt die Zeile aus deinem Lieblingslied."  
Louis brummte zustimmend. "Öfter als du glaubst, denk ich."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn, doch Louis drehte sich in seine Richtung und hatte sein typisches Grinsen zurück. "Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du mir noch gar keine Frage gestellt hast, die ich beantworten könnte. Da du aber gerade meine Pläne ruiniert hast und ich keine Lust habe nach Drehbuch zu spielen, sage ich einfach schon vorher Ja."

Harry steckte ihm den Ring an und sein Grinsen hielt genau fünf Sekunden, bis die Bedeutung des Satzes bei ihm ankam. "Warte, welche Pläne?"  
Louis schlang seine Arme um Harrys Nacken. "Was glaubst du wohl was du finden wirst wenn du bei meinem Anzug in der Kleidertüte, bei dem ich dich gebeten habe ihn nicht in die Reinigung zu geben, in die Jacketttasche guckst?"  
Das Lachen daraufhin hallte vermutlich durchs ganze Haus. "Nicht dein Ernst, oder? Wann?"  
Louis grinste. "Bei meiner angeblichen Beförderungsfeier in sechs Wochen."  
"Dann....gibt es keine Beförderung?"  
Louis schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Nur ein Essen, du und ich. Was du natürlich auch erst erfahren hättest wenn du vor dem Tisch à la romantisches Rendezvous gestanden hättest."  
"Aber ich schmiede hier die Masterpläne. Den Ring will ich übrigens trotzdem!"  
Louis küsste ihn stattdessen.

_Hey angel_   
_Hey angel_

In ihrem Schwur versprach Harry, dass Louis niemals wieder weinen würde.  
Und wenn er diesen Schwur zwei Jahre später brach als Louis das erste Mal Ihre Tochter in den Armen hielt, war er darüber trotzdem bestimmt nicht wütend.  
"Hey Angel, schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen."


End file.
